A Different Note
by Cutie15
Summary: What if when Edward left, Bella got over him and found someone new who shares the same interestes. And what would happen if Edward came back and didnt like what he saw.....?
1. Preview

_**Okay, so this is my preview for my story.****Please review and tell me if i should keep writing or not and please tell me if its interesting.**_

**~~A Different Note~~**

....This night could'nt get any better. I was finally over "whats his name" and I was actually starting to have a good time. And I dont know why, but I had an awful feeling like someone was watching me. I know it sounds weird because im on stage but still....it was weird. Thats when I heard him.  
"Bella, what are you doing?" I turned around to see Edward Cullen starring at me, and he looked hurt. Why.....?

**_Thats just a little piece of a chapter._****  
_So press the button and tell me what you think. Please and Thanx You!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 1 Gone

I decided that im just going to write anyways because I have all this spare time,  
and I want to get this in before I have no time.  
So here it is.

Chapter 1 ~ Gone

So I guess he's actually gone. I dont know why I thought he'd come back, I mean he even said he didnt want me, and he made it clear. And I cant just keep moping around, Charlie is seeing through my facade easier then seeing through glass, and I can tell its hurting him. Besides schools here and I have to cheer up.

I started down the first step of the stairs when I heard Charlie talking to someone on the phone, I think it was Billy. But why would he be talking to him.

"Hey dad, who you talking to"  
"No one important." "Your just as bad a lier as I am dad, who were you talking to"  
He let out a deep breath. "I was talking to Billy" I was a little confused. Why would he be talking to Billy? I mean it wouldn't be for Jacob, I haven't talked to him in forever. Unless.....

"Dad you can't keep trying to get me and Jacob together! Its just not gunna work I dont like him like that"  
"C'mon Bells, you and Jacob would be great together"  
"No dad, you mean it would be great for me to feel better, but im fine....seriously."

I grabed my bag and went outside. I couldn't take his outrageuos nonsense. I was fine, and I was going to prove it today. We had our school talent show and I was going to sign up. Sure I had gone to singing lessons with my mom before but I didnt know if i could make it. But still if it will prove im fine, who cares.

When I got to school I didn't even acknowledge Angela and she was probably a little hurt but I would apologize later, I had to get to the sign up sheet. I guess I was walking a little fast because next thing I knew I had run into someone.

"ouch!!" Great I ran into Zack, the last person I wanted to run into.  
" Oh, Im so sorry Zack, I was kinda in a rush and didn't see you" Even though thats kinda hard to do with him being so good looking and all.  
" Its ok Bella, I was in a rush too"  
" Sorry, what were you in a rush for?" I knew it was none of my buisiness, but I wanted to know.  
" Umm I was actually signing up for the talent show"  
" Oh, really me too"  
" Bella Swan signing up for a talent show, wow thats new. Who dared you to"  
" Why would someone have to dare me too?" I was a shocked, was me being out of it not so secret. "Well, I just dont see you usually trying out for anything since cullen left...umm I mean.."He looked like he wanted to run right about know.  
"Its ok Zack, im not bothered by it, and I've decided to try new things."

Ok, so I guess it wasn't very secret, but still I was hoping Zack wouldn't notice. I mean I actually kinda like him, and if he thinks im still grieving, well then my chances are kinda slim.

"Oh, so your not still talking to him"  
"Umm..no why?" Was he trying to ask me out?  
"Well I was wondering if you would want to go see a movie with me sometime? If your free."

He was trying to ask me out. Wow, I couldn't believe Zack was asking me out. Lauren is going to freak out when she hears this.

" Yeah that would be great Zack, how about this weekend. I really wanted to see that horror movie"  
"Sure yeah i'll pick you up around three thirty and we can talk about what were going to do for the show too"  
"That would be awsome, I'll see you later." I lightly kissed him on the cheek and then quikly walked to my class.

All through class I couldn't stop thinking about Zack, I couldn't even pay attention in class, so when I got asked a question my embarrasing answer was of course, what Zack? Everybody laughed, well except Lauren who just glarred at me all class. And Angela just laughed and elbowed me in the ribs. I couldn't wait for my next class, I had Zack in that class, even if it was gym.

When I got out of the change room Lauren walked up to Zack right before I did and asked him if he wanted to be her partner. I thought he would have said yes to not be rude, but I guess he said no because next thing I knew he was walking towards me.

"Hey Bella, do you have a gym partner yet"  
"Umm, no. But I thought Lauren just asked you to be her partner"  
"She did, but I wanted you as a partner."My mind was spinning.  
"Sure I'll be your partner, but I should warn you for safety reasons, im very insident prone"  
"Ha, you can't be that bad" Was he seriously laughing at that? Wow he is blonde.  
"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you."

Through class I ended up hitting Zack in the head eight times, but he was nice enough not to freak out. Instead he decided he would become insident prone too, and hit me in the head three times.

On Friday I couldn't sit still in Biology class, it was easier since nobody sat beside me so I had all the room to bounce around without complaints...well for the most part.

"Bella, can you please contain yourself. We know your going on a date now stop bouncing before I make you." You could tell Lauren was mad.  
"Sorry Lauren." I wasn't really sorry but anything to shut her up was fine with me.

When the bell rang I got out of my seat almost as fast as....well Edward. No stop it, im not gunna let that bring me down tonight I have a date tomorrow and nothing is going to ruin it.

When I got outside Zack was waiting beside my truck like every other day this week. We would end up saying goodbye and I would walk to the drivers side before we could say anything else. But today he looked different. I dont know why but he did.

"Hey Zack, is everything ok?" He looked up and his frown turned into a huge smile.  
"Yeah, everything is fine now." What did he mean by that?  
"Ok, so are we all good for tomorrow? Or did something come up"  
"No everything is fine, but do you want to go to dinner after the movie"  
"Sure of course!" I think I said that with a little too much enthusiasm.  
He just laughed " ok so i'll see you later"

And just when I went to leave like usual, he kissed my cheek. That surprised me, we hadn't even been on our first date and yet he kissed me. And I know I kissed him first but still it shocked me.

When I got home Charlie hadn't got home yet so I still had time to make dinner. Since me and Zack and been hanging out Charlie had said that something looked different about me. I said it was the make-up because I had just started wearing it and I liked it.

Charlie walked in the door right when I was taking the chicken out. It was good he was late because now dinner was ready but still, why was he so late?

"Hey dad, dinner's were you so late"  
" Oh no reason." He was hiding something, or someone.  
" Umm dad im going out with someone tomorrow" I really hoped my dad didnt bring Jacob over, I don't like him but still i didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
"Who are you going out with Bella"  
"Umm Zack Christe, is that okay?" He looked like someone just told him his dog died.  
"Sure Bells, umm how much did you make"  
"I actually made too much. Jacob and Billy are behind you right"  
"umm yeah" I knew it, I felt so bad now.  
"ok"

Through dinner I couldn't look at Jacob at all. I just didnt want to see his face. So right after dinner I excused myself and went upstairs to my room to pick an outfit for tomorrow. I could'nt decide between my new pair of skinny jeans and blue blouse, or skirt and red polo. I decided on the skinny jeans. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow, me and Zack watching a movie and then going out for dinner, the perfect date. I just hope nothing goes wrong.....

Theres the first chapter. Kind of cliff hanger huh. Its way more suspensful this way, also I know its not very long, but I don't have a lot of time since school starts again tomorrow. So sorry if there not long, but I'll try.  
So press the button and tell me what you think pplz.  
Please and Thanx You!! 


	3. Chapter 2 The Date

So here is he next chapter people. I know I seem to be writting these continiuosly but after today they might not come so fast because I have school.  
So thanx for being patient.

__________________________ - - - -

Chapter 2 ~ The Date ~

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about my date with Zack and how it was going to go. I hoped nothing went wrong, but then again I had this feeling like I wanted something to go wrong so he could save me. But that was stupid, because that just reminded me " him " and that was awful, like I said. I didn't want my date to go bad because I can't get over a stupid guy, that is if you can consider him a guy. No I had to stop thinking about him, even if i have to hit myself over the head a couple times. Just then, my thoughts were interupted by Charlie telling me someone was outside in a REALLY expensive car.

"Bella, there's someone outside with a expensive car, that better not be who I think that is!" Wow thanks dad, right when im trying to get over him you bring it right back up.

"No dad, its Zack." He looked confused.

"Why would Zack be here?"

"Umm dad remember I told you I was going out with him tonight."

"Oh, I actually thought you just said that to not have to go out with Jacob..." I can't believe he thought I was that mean. I mean, sure i've been trying to avoid Jacob but that doesn't make me a bad person....does it. Wait...not the time to be thinking of this.

"No dad, im actually going on a date with him. I should be home by eleven, ok?" He looked really hesitant but he nodded.

"Ok bye dad"

When I got outside I couldn't believe my eyes. Zack was leaning against what I think was a mercedes, but I wasn't sure. I'd have to ask him later. Zack looked up and had the biggest and most beautiful grin I had ever seen on his face. I could tell he was happy.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing." I couldn't help but blush.  
"Umm, thanks. You look great too." His smile just got bigger, and was still beautiful, I couldn't help but stare at his perfect face. Then I remembered he was holding the door open.

"Thanks Zack."

"No problem."

"So what kind of car is this exactly?" He just laughed. I didn't get what was so funny.

"What?"

"Its just I thought you would have known that this car isn't even out yet." Oh now I got it.

"So what kind of car is it anyways?"

"Its a Mercedes SLR McLaren." Wow big name.

"Wow its amazing!"

"Yeah, my dad never lets us take it out, but since I told him it was a special night he said I could take it out for a special girl." I could already feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Wow Zack, thats so sweet of you to say."

"Well, its true you know." I just kept grining.

During the drive we talked about school, movies, places to eat for dinner, and then we started talking about the talent show.

"So what are you doing in the talent show? Are you gunna chuggle, cause that would be hilarious."

"No im not going to chuggle. Im actually going to sing." He looked surprised.

"You can sing? I've never heard you."

"Well I don't really sing in front of people. Its kind of my hidden secrect." He grinned. I didn't know why. Again, I was out of the loop.

"What?"

"It's nothing, just im going to be singing too." Ok, I knew Zack sang, so I had no clue why I had this surprised look on my face.

"What song are you going to be singing?" Ha, that was my little secret, nobody was going to know until I sang.

"Actually its a secret." I loved playing hard to get. I could see he didn't mind it either.

"Oh, keeping it a secret are we? Well then I guess I won't tell you what im going to sing either."

"No, thats not fair."

"why isn't that fair?"

"Because I don't think its fair, and if you don't tell me im going to pout through the whole date"  
That changed his mind and made me giggle a little.

"Ok im going to be singing Gaurdian Angel, but im also in the school band so im going to be singing, Cross My Heart." Both love songs....kind of, but still really sweet.

After talking about the talent show, we just listened to music and it didn't bother me. But after a while it got to quite so we ended up playing 20 questions. It was fun for a while but I got bored, a little too easily actually. But then we started to get into the Seattle, which I was grateful for. When we reached the theatre I went to turn my cell phone off, but since it was on silent I never noticed I got a text message from Lauren. It looked like she ment to send it to Jessica or something because it was about me and Zack.

It Said:  
_Hey People,_

_I can't believe that little bitch going out with Zack.  
Everybody knows he was mine, even if we weren't going out.  
I had first dibs and thats how it goes. So do you know where there going?  
I need to know so I can....see how its going....if you know what I mean.  
So if you guys here anything tell me._

_From L_

I can't believe she was going to try to spy on me. I don't think I told anyone about my date, but.....wait! No, I don't think Zack told anyone. I really hope not, cause if he did that would be awful. I know for a fact that Lauren talks to everyone, even the people who don't want to talk to her. I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Bella? Are you ok? Come on the movie is going to start soon." I quikly turned my phone off and went to join his side.

"Yeah sorry, I just got a text, I just had to delete it."

"ok."

Half way through the movie I remembered I didn't like horror movies. I guess I forgot, when I didn't really do anything for a while. But the whole time I was clung to Zacks arm, we were practically sharing a seat. I didn't mind though. But near the end of the movie I heard laughing coming from the seats two rows behind us. When I looked behind me I saw Lauren and Jessica sitting there. I was so mad I could have thrown my drink at them. I saw Zack ball his hands into fists, and I was a little shocked. I didn't know two imature teenage girls could make him so mad.  
But I just let it go until after the movie was over, because if I brought it up now, it would probably end in yelling.

After the movie Zack still looked pretty pissed. So I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey Zack, are you ok?" I didn't quite know if I wanted the answer.  
"No actually im not. I wanted this date to be perfect, and Lauren had to do something to make herself more of a bitch." Wow, he wanted the date to be perfect. Wait lets get back to the issue.

"Aww you wanted it to be perfect?" Damn, I had to open my mouth didn't I...oh well.

"Yes, actually I did want it to be perfect. But Lauren had to make it about her. Whatever though we can still have a good time at the resturaunt. I don't think anyone knows where were going." He had a grin on his face, and I didn't know why, but all I could do...again...was smile back.

When we got to the resturaunt I was speechless. Zack had taken me to the Sky City Resturaunt. It was amazing. I had heard about it, but never actually been in it.

"Wow! Zack this is amazing. I can't believe you took me to the Sky City Resturaunt"  
He didn't really say anything, he just had a smirk on his face.

"I said I wanted this to be the perfect date didn't I?"

"Yeah...and this is perfect." He just shook his head. What was I missing here?

"Um....hey Zack?"

"Yeah?" I didn't know if I wanted the answer to this question....but I was gunna ask anyways.

"Please tell me you didn't go and do something stupid, like getting half the resturaunt empty?"

"Bella, I would never get half the resturaunt empty for the date...."

"Ok good because..." Then he cut me off.

"I got the whole resturaunt empty." I was stopped dead in my tracks. I can't believe he would rent the whole resturaunt out like that. There's only one person who would do that and had that kind of money, I know he had nothing to do with this.....but then again, Zack had said he was related to someone who....use to....live her.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" Woops, got lost in my thoughts again.

"Uhh, yeah im fine, just a little shocked thats all." He laughed a little, but composed himself before putting his arm around my waist and leading me into the resturaunt.

When we got inside I was speechless. The entire resturaunt was decorated in roses and different shades of red and blue. It looked so romantic. I could even believe my eyes. I had never seen anything like this before. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Zack was staring at me. I couldn't help but blush. I couldn't help but stare back. I guess me and Zack had been staring at each other for a while cause I was interupted by Zack, but he didn't look away.

"Hey Bella, this way."

"Oh...umm...okay." I probably looked and sounded like an idiot with all that rambling, but he was still just staring at me with a look I couldn't place.

When we got seated, I was still kind of staring at him, but I don't think it was that obvious. But it was because the waiter came and said something about it, and I of course missed it.

"Hey Bella...?"

"Yeah?" Yes, I actually got that one and I didn't look like an idiot.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Just a coke, please."

"Make that two cokes, thanks."

"Wow...." Thats all I could say. I still couldn't get over the fact that we were in here....alone.

"What? Is something wrong?" Aww he looked really concerned. I don't know why, but everything he did just draw me to him even more.

"No, everything is...perfect. Just like you wanted."

"Great...Im glad Lauren interupting us at the movies didn't upset you that much." Actually I had forgot about it entirally before he brought it up.

"No. Lauren can be mean, but she can't ruien this, im having too much fun for her to even cross my mind."

"Good." The waiter came around just then and asked us what we wanted to eat. I actually wasn't that hungry but then again I didn't know what my emotions were right now. And yet again my thoughts were interupted by someone.

"Excuse, Ms, what will you have to eat?"

"Oh sorry, i'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"Okay, and you." I couldn't help but notice the way she talked to him, it was unnerving.

"I'll just have the lasagna."

"Okay."

After we ate, me and Zack were talking and all of a sudden we heard a loud scream coming from the front of the resturaunt. No one was supposed to be up here, so I had no idea who here.

When we got to the entrance to see what was going on, and when we got there I was upset, and way beyond angry. I can't believe she came here. She had no reason to be here. And I did not want to see her. Especially not now. I can't believe her, we never got along and this made it even worse. I swear I was going to..._attempt_...to hurt one of them......without hurting myself.

_____________________________- - - -

There you go people, sorry it took so long. Also sorry to leave you hanging there.  
So review and tell me what you think, and who you think it is.  
Thanks so much everyone.  
So Please And Thnxs You Press the button


	4. Chapter 3 What Else Can Go Wrong?

Here you go people, a lot of people think they know who it is but just see, it might not be who you think, and sorry it took a long time. I've been swamped with exams.  
But here's what you wanted, and a little extra, Sneek peek.

_____________________________- - - -

Chapter 3 ~ What Else Can Go Wrong? ~

I could not believe it, she shouldn't have come. I bet one of them sent her, otherwise she would not have been here. I bet it was Alice, she probably saw something she didn't like, or even better, Edward saw something he didn't like and got pissy and sent Rosalie to get mad or do whatever she wanted to do to get me away from whatever HE saw.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know why. Come with me." She grabed my wrist and started to pull me along. Because there were so many spectators, she couldn't really do anything. So I pulled my wrist out of her reach.

"No Rosalie. If you have something to say. You can say it here, and not somewhere remote." She just glared, but eventually nodded.  
She pulled me along, and got all quiet.

"Rosalie, whats going on?"

"Okay, I know whats going on here is none of our business."

"No, Its none of HIS business."

"Yes, it is. But WE have a right to to keep you safe." I was shocked.

"Umm, excuse me. You have no right of what happens to me. Besides....what did Alice see anyways that he didn't like." The last part I had to whisper.

"Well, she saw you with....him, and...."

"Let me guess. Edward didn't like it one bit?"

"Actually, thats not all she saw...." What was she talking about?

"What do you mean, thats not all?"

"I mean, she saw you on some stage..and you fell, being the cluts that you are."

"So whats so wrong about that? I fell, so what?" I didn't get what she was trying to say.

"Bella, she saw you fall and you hit your head and passed out...but you didn't wake up..." Was she serious? I was going to go into acoma or something? But if it was this serious, wouldn't they send someone.....I actually got along with? Wait! Thats it, this isn't even about Alice seeing me fall, its about Alice seeing me happy, and Edward doesn't like it. Well he can't do that to me. I guess that means im going to have to lie. I may not be good, but I have to try.

"Ok Rosalie, I won't perform in the talent show." Oops I think I said that a little loud.

"What?! Your not going to be in the talent show?" Crap Zack heard me.

"Yeah sorry Zack its just better okay." I tried to convince him, cause if he actually thought I was telling the truth, maybe Rosalie would.

"Well....if its better then, I guess I understand." Great, now Zack thinks im not going to be in the talent show.

"Ok, well if your not in the talent show then I guess I should go and tell Ed.... I mean Alice." Rosalie walked out then. I can't believe she bought that. wow, im better then I used to be. But now Zack thinks im not in the talent show, and I think he is really hurt about it. I guess I have to tell him that I was lying.

"Umm, hey Zack?"

"Yeah." He sounded kind of dead.

"You know how I said I wasn't going to be in the talent show?"

"Yeah?"

"Well....who ever said I can't lie wasn't very smart." I started to blush and smile, and the look on his face made me giggle a little. Zack eyes were wide and his mouthwas wide open. I guess I had to speak first.

"Zack? Are you alive in there?"

Maybe I over did it just a bit. It was cute the was he stared at me though. But I shouldn't really let him look like an idiot. He had already closed his mouth but he still would'nt move. So I grabed his arm and pulled him to our table. He still wasn't making a sound. I don't know why. It wasn't that big a deal. But he wouldn't move so...I decided to do something drastic. I moved to the side Zack was sitting on and I did the only thing I thought would help. I looked Zack straight in the eyes and....I kissed him. At first he didn't do anything but then he put his hands on either side of my face and put emotion into the kiss. It was so amazing the way our lips were moving in synchronization. When we finally pulled away, I was breathless and a little dizzy. It's not my kind of first kiss, and not usually on a first date. But Zack didn't look dead now. But when I looked up his eyes were sad. And he spoke like someone had died.

"Bella, that wasn't appropriate and im very sorry." Was he seriously apologizing to me? That kiss was amazing...and he was apologizing. Was he insane?

"Why are you apologizing Zack? I kissed you."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have let it get that far, and it was very wrong." Again...he reminded me of Edward. It was finally getting on my nerves. I had had enough of this stupid chivilry crap.

"You know what Zack, if you didn't want to kiss me thats fine, but at least tell a girl before she makes a fool of herself. Okay?" I could feel the tears start to well up because...AGAIN he did what Edward did...he made me feel unwanted. And that struck a nerve.  
"Bella, its not that I didn't want to kiss you its just..."

"Just what, huh?"

"Its not the way I was brought up."

"Don't give me that crap Zack. Edward did and I sure as hell don't need it from you."

"Isabella Swan, never, compare me to him...alright...NEVER!" Zack was yellind at me and I don't know why. Well sure I said Edward but still it shouldn't matter.

"First of all, don't ever call me by my first name, you do not have the right-" But Zack cut me off.

"I don't have the right huh? What about Edward? He was allowed Bella, and he left you all alone."

"Don't talk about that Zack! "

"Why? Whats so wrong about bringing up my cousin-" But he cought himself before he could finish. What did he just say? Cousin? They can't be cousins unless...No, no way was he a vampire. He had green eyes, gold, and never black. This can't be right.

"What do you mean...cousin...?" He let out a sigh before he answered.

"I mean...were related, but not by blood...well....kinda." I can't believe it. Zack is a vampire and I never knew it. How could I be so blind. Zack was handsome and he had a beautiful voice.

"Zack...you can't seriously make me believe your related. Cause I know things you could never know about the cullens."

"Bella, I know what I am, and I know what they are."

"No your lying, you have to be, he never ,mentioned you and your eyes are green and and..."

I just could not believe was I was hearing. I couldn't breathe and my vision started to get blurry.I had backed up to the glass window and was against it, but I had my camera in my purse and right before I fell back I hit the glass with my purse. Before I knew it, I had shattered the glass and was falling, but I hit something hard and it wasn't the ground.

When I opened my eyes, Zack was standing over top of me and had the most worried face.

"Bella oh my god, are you okay you almost fell out the window."

__________________________________ - - - -

Yeah I know, I left you hanging there but I had to have something crazy in there.  
Sorry about the hanger guys but it makes you wanna keep reading don't it lol.  
So Press the button and tell me what you think.  
Please and Thanx You!  



End file.
